


Admiring from Afar

by gojosfootstool



Series: BokuAka [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Training Camp, basically everyone's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosfootstool/pseuds/gojosfootstool
Summary: A healthy amount of pining at training camp, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Admiring from Afar

Akaashi, though he was unsure of whether this was a good or a bad attribute, had never been one to be very forthcoming with his emotions, as he opted to solve things using his brains and logic rather than with his heart. This method of going about things had served him well until his first year of high school, until he met one Bokuto Koutaro. After meeting the older male, things became more difficult to view in just a logical point of view, especially when these things had to do with the ace himself. Though he knew that some people could find faults and become annoyed with Bokuto's loud and rambunctious personality, Akaashi found himself to be on the complete opposite of that spectrum. It seemed as though he couldn't get enough of his captains loud laughs and just as bright smiles, even if they tended to be followed with an equal amount of sulking and a few stray tears here and there.

He had hoped, just like with almost everything else in his life dealing with emotions, he would be able to keep this newfound crush under wraps, and especially out of Bokuto's attention. He should have known, however, that his crush would have been figured out during the upcoming training camp with some other powerhouse schools, especially due to Nekoma being one of these schools. Not that he minded the players on the team, in fact, he was quite close with most of the players, Kenma included, with both of them being the setters for their respective teams. This and the fact that they were both often paired with their older and rambunctious captains.

Nekoma's captain, Kuroo, unlike Bokuto however, seemed to have a watchful eye on not only the players on his team, but on the teams around him, which could cause quite a lot of trouble for the opposing team during a match. His watchful eye came only second to Kenma's, who could immediately tell that something was up with the Fukurodani setting the secod they all said their hellos on the first day of the training camp. However, unlike either Kuroo or Bokuto, neither Akaashi or Kenma were ones to push a subject, rather opting to allow the other person to begin the conversation on their own.

Which has led to both Akaashi and Kenma sitting on the sidelines after their respective matches, and both of which trying to hide the fact that they were both looking at their captains. "Were you going to tell me about you and Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asks, his eyes still trained on Bokuto, who is on the opposite side of the gym in what seems to be a rather animated conversation with Kuroo.

"Were you going to tell me about you and Bokuto?" Kenma asks without missing a beat, his eyes also still trained on his captain.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akaashi says, trying to remain calm as he feels a cold sweat sweep across his neck and back.

"Of course you do." Kenma says with a slight smirk on his face before it vanishes completely.

"KENMA!" Kuroo yells from the other side of the gym while waving his hand, signalling the setter to come over.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto says with a wide smile as he basically skips over to where both Kenma and Akaashi are sitting.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says with a barely there smile on his face.

~*~

It's the second day of training camp when Akaashi truly starts to process what Kenma had said to him the day before, causing him to almost panic as he does so. He's tried not to be obvious in his affection towards Bokuto, but if Kenma had noticed then he clearly wasn't as sneaky as he had thought he was being. This line of thought, and the slight panic that comes with him, causes his sets to not only Bokuto, but to the rest of the team, during their match against Nekoma, to be slightly off.

They still manage to win the match, but only barely, and if the concerned looks that his teammates are giving him, then he clearly wasn't able to come back as much as he had wished. He lets a simple sigh escape his lips before taking a drink from his water bottle.

"You alright, Akaashi?" Bokuto asks as he walks over to the setter, concern etched onto his face.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff." Akaashi answers vaguely, hoping that the ace won't push it any further.

"Well, don't think too hard." Bokuto says with a smile before walking over to where Kuroo and the rest of the Nekoma team, minus Kenma, are standing.

After having noticed the other setters absence, Akaashi begins to look around the gym for him, wanting to talk about what had been said yesterday. He doesn't have to look far as Kenma seems to be making a beeline straight for where he's standing.

"Kenma." Akaashi greets with a slight nod of his head and Kenma takes the place standing to his right.

"Are you overthinking what I said yesterday?" The shorter setter asks.

"Yes, I wasn't aware that my feelings for Bokuto-san were so obvious." Akaashi answers honestly.

"Wait, you two aren't together?" Kenma asks, sounding slightly confused.

"No." Akaashi answers bluntly. "I don't believe he feels that way about me." He adds.

"Have you seen the way that he looks at you?" Kenma says, sounding as if he were in disbelief at the direction this conversation has taken.

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asks.

"If you don't know then nevermind." Kenma says with a huff before walking away, as it was time for Nekoma's next match to start.

This conversation, in addition to what Kenma had said to him the day before, has left Akaashi reeling and unsure of what to think or of what to do. If Kenma had assumed that him and Bokuto were a couple, but not only based on the obvious nature of Akaashi's feelings, then there must be something that Bokuto is doing or saying that lead Kenma to that assumption. But what?

~*~

It's the last night of the training camp and Akaashi has yet to come up with what could have lead Kenma to the assumption that him and Bokuto are in a romantic relationship with one another. After thinking through scenario after scenario after scenario, the second-year setter has all but given up in trying to find the true answer, which, ironically, is when the reason hits him. However, it wasn't just his brain that came up with the answer, it was Bokuto himself.

After winning their last match of the training camp, their team had decided to relax in their shared room for a little while before dinner, with only two members opting to continue with practice. And, of course, these two members were Akaashi and Bokuto, as they had both promised Kenma and Kuroo respectively that they would all practice together once all of the scheduled matches had finished for the evening.

Now, along with a few other members from the Nekoma team, they were the only ones left in the gym practicing, and none of them gave any signs of stopping anytime before dinner. With Akaashi setting for one team and Kenma the other, though some Nekoma players were on Akaashi's team and Bokuto having been forced, by Kuroo, to play on Kenma's team, the dynamics of both teams were vastly different. 

Akaashi was used to dealing with loud and quirky players, as Bokuto was the loudest and quirkiest he had ever played with, adjusting to Kuroo wasn't nearly as hard of a time as Kenma was having adjusting to Bokuto. With the lack of connection between the two, Akaashi's team was dominating, and close to the win.

"Akaashi!" Kuroo called, signalling for the ball.

Without a second of hesitation, Akaashi sent up a ball he knew Kuroo would be able to slam onto the ground on the other side of the net, and guarantee the victory for their team. Which, within seconds of the setup, Kuroo did just that and was grinning from ear to ear as his feet planted firmly back onto the ground.

"Nice job, Kuroo-san." Akaashi says as he turns to look at the third year.

"You too." Kuroo says with a grin and a nod of his head before turning to look at where Bokuto was reeling from the defeat.

As the players begin to dispurse as they all either continue talking on the court or make their way to the sidelines for their water bottles, Akaashi walks to the other side of the net where Bokuto and Kenma are standing. "Don't worry, Bokuto-san, it's just practice." He says, trying to comfort the older male as Kenma has walked over to where Kuroo was seemingly waiting for him.

"I know." Bokuto pouts, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner. "Can we switch back now?" He asks, still looking down at the ground.

"I don't see why not." Akaashi answers with a simple shrug.

"Good! You have the best sets, Akaashi." Bokuto says with a smile, seemingly over his pouting as he lowers his arms back to his sides.

"I don't think that's true, but thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says with a smile, trying to calm down from the simple compliment.

"What're you talking about? You always have the best sets! I want you to always be by my side and set for me, Akaashi." Bokuto says with a wide and confident smile on his face, not taking into account the seriousness of what he has just said.

"Always?" Akaashi repeats as he feels his cheeks heat up.

"Uh, yeah." Bokuto says, his confidence waiver slightly as he himself takes in what he had just said. "Uh! I mean, only if you want to, of course." He adds, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"I would love to." Akaashi says with a soft smile on his face.

"Really!" Bokuto says, the happiness and relief evident on his face as he throws his arms around Akaashi for a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh, Bokuto-san, I can't breath." Akaashi says as he taps the other mans arm softly.

"Oh, sorry." Bokuto says with a soft chuckle as he lets go of the setter.

"C'mon! We don't have all night." Kuroo says with a grin on his face from the side of the net that Kenma's team has claimed for practice, indicating that Bokuto will go back onto Akaashi's team.


End file.
